The phenomenon of adsorption cooling is well documented. Such cooling was the basis of the so-called gas refrigerators which used a flammable gas to evaporate a liquid refrigerant such as ammonia from a solution so that the ammonia could be condensed in purer form to serve as an evaporative heat sink. Many other variations have doubtlessly been attempted. Due to the toxic nature of ammonia, many other refrigerants have been substituted and due to the difficulty in locating flammable gases at remote areas, most cooling and refrigeration in the U.S. today is done by electrically powered compression refrigeration. Numerous attempts have been made to produce efficient heat exchange apparatus which do not rely on fossil fuels for their primary energy source. Examples of prior cooling methods are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,620; 4,222,244; 4,227,375; and 4,635,460. Waste heat may be derived from any source such as from commercial buildings, industrial operations, and, obviously, the sun in any manner which is convenient.